Listening
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Kabaji isn't listening properly. Atobe wants to know what's distracting him. An Atobe birthday fic. Shounen ai AtoKaba.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: One of the six 1,004 word fics I wrote for Atobe's birthday, which is today.

* * *

Listening

"…And that's about all I plan to say in the next student council meeting." As he got no response, Atobe glanced up from the papers he was holding. "Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji returned his gaze steadily as always from where he was sitting on the couch of Atobe's study.

Atobe, however, was not that easily satisfied. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked, frowning.

"Usu." The same steady, non-changing gaze met his.

"…Kabaji." Atobe pushed himself up from where he'd been rather comfortably lying on his back on his favourite spot on the lush carpet. "Kabaji, listen to me."

"…I am listening." The words seemed slower than usual in Kabaji's deep, rumbling voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Indeed." Atobe crossed the carpet quickly, enjoying the feel of the thick wool under his bare feet. While he usually insisted on being ever elegant, sometimes even he could slack off a bit, especially when it was late and he'd just taken a bath and the only one around to see him was Kabaji. Thus he was currently only wearing a pair of rather low-riding track pants and a shirt he hadn't bothered to button up. Why would he have? He looked great either way, after all. "Why would you not be listening to me?"

Instead of answering Kabaji just looked at him, not looking away even as Atobe stood in front of him and leant forward, an icy glare in his eyes. Kabaji was in general not easy to startle, and after all the years they'd spent practically glued at the hip Atobe's glares had little effect on him anymore. Moments passed in complete silence.

Finally, though, Atobe chuckled, his glare fading away as he realized the truth of the situation. "Is that it?" he asked, smirking just a bit. "You're distracted by me?"

"…Usu." Had Kabaji's skin been a shade or two lighter, a slight blush might have been visible over his cheeks. As it was, no visible change could be detected, but Atobe knew of it anyway. He always knew with Kabaji.

"Honestly, Munehiro." Atobe couldn't help but smile, not quite heartless enough to make fun of his best friend's embarrassment in such a situation. Even if he did enjoy teasing Kabaji, sometimes. "You should have just told me."

"I couldn't," Kabaji murmured, finally turning his eyes away as though he could no more bear to meet Atobe's. As Atobe reached a hand to touch his cheek, though, his eyes fell shut, the non-visible blush only intensifying as Atobe let one finger trace a line along Kabaji's jaw line, then over his lips.

"Really, Munehiro," he murmured as he leant even closer, his lips brushing ever so lightly over Kabaji's forehead. "You never used to be shy around me."

"I never used to stare at your chest, either," Kabaji muttered in return. Atobe couldn't help but laugh gently.

"I'm actually glad you do." Atobe brushed his thumb over Kabaji's lips. "Because that gives me the perfect excuse to look at you."

Kabaji opened his eyes now, looking… shocked? Startled? Surprised? "Atobe," he started to say, only for Atobe to settle one slender finger over his mouth.

"Say, Keigo," Atobe instructed. "Kei-go. I know you can do it."

"…Keigo." Kabaji looked at him seriously. "You're not… angry?"

"Good Heavens! When have I ever been angry at you?" Atobe looked him directly in the eye. "Surely you heard me just now. I have been watching you as well, and not just today." And, without further hesitation, he sat down in Kabaji's lap, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. "You can be… quite a sight sometimes," he practically purred.

"…You can't like me that way."

Atobe raised his eyebrows. "Do you dare tell me what I can and can't do?" he asked almost snappishly.

"No," Kabaji replied. "Merely stating a fact."

"Don't be ridiculous, Munehiro." Atobe shook his head. "Why wouldn't I like you? You're loyal, strong, and determined – all attributes I greatly value."

"But I am ugly." Kabaji sounded absolutely convinced of this.

"Nonsense. Or are you implying ore-sama's taste in men is somehow faulty, ahn?" But of course he wasn't. Atobe wasn't anything but perfect and Kabaji knew that very well, after all.

"Of course not, but –"

Atobe didn't like that 'but'. It sounded like Kabaji was going to disagree with him. And while he usually didn't mind if Kabaji disagreed – someone had to point out to him the very rare times even he wasn't perfect, after all – this was a different matter altogether. This wasn't something he'd hear any arguments about.

Logically, given their relative positions, there was only one immediately effective way for him to cut Kabaji off.

Kabaji's lips were warm under his, though first a bit tense in shock. Soon they relaxed, though, and Atobe moved on to deepening the kiss even as he felt a pair of strong, sure arms being somewhat hesitantly reached around himself. Leaning even closer to Kabaji's chest, he muttered an approving, "Well done," against Kabaji's mouth.

Kabaji's chest was warm, too, warm and firm under the very thin T-shirt that was currently the only thing separating their bodies. He could feel Kabaji's heart beat fast, fast, reminding him of a frightened hare. He was fairly sure Kabaji wasn't simply scared, though. Well… not only scared, in any case.

"…Munehiro." Atobe drew away to look Kabaji in the eye. "Munehiro, look at me."

"Usu." A pair of deep, dark eyes looked directly at him, as open and honest as always.

"I want you to answer one question. And do it as honestly and truthfully as possible."

Kabaji nodded seriously. "Usu."

"Do you think there's anything else I should address at the student council meeting?"

For a moment Kabaji just stared at him. Finally, though, he got the answer. "Weren't you going to announce the Halloween party? You didn't mention it."

"…So you were indeed listening." For some reason, that made Atobe feel even warmer than before.

A smile touched Kabaji's lips. "Usu."


End file.
